Love Renting
by CCPHyuga
Summary: AU. Lucy acaba de terminar su relación con su novio, está sumida en una depresión sin fin. Levy le recomienda una pág. web algo… interesante/ —Soy Natsu Dragneel, desde hoy seré tu novio por toda una semana. / NatsuxLucy. / [Fic de Karura]
1. Chapter 1

...

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _Hiro Mashima-sama._ Este fic no es de mi propiedad, originalmente pertenece a _Karura-UchihaI-wtf_, quien amablemente me dejó adaptarla a Fairy Tail.

...

* * *

**Love Renting.**

**xXxXx**

**Capítulo I**

**x**

**x**

**x**

— Lu-chan, no puedes seguir en esta depresión total —hablo Levy McGarden, sentada a un lado de su mejor amiga, que se encontraba acostada bocabajo, ocultando su rostro en la almohada. Empapándola con sus lágrimas, dicho sea de paso—. Esto no es sano, no puedes dejar que tu ruptura te afecte así. Es decir, Fullbuster ya se consiguió nueva novia, Juvia Lockser, tú no puedes dejar que _él_ te afecte tanto…

—Pero aun lo amo… Levy-chan, no puedo hacer nada— sollozó la rubia, restregando su cara contra la almohada, para secar sus lágrimas. Se sentía impotente y ridícula.

— Te lo repito… ¡No debes de dejar que te afecte tanto! Su orgullo se anchará más si se llega a enterar.

—Yo s-solo… quería permanecer… a su lado… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No tiene nada de malo, Lucy, pero ese bastardo no quiso o no supo apreciarte, ¿sabes? Entonces yo creo que no deberías llorar por una persona tan seca y amargada como él. De hecho, nunca comprendí, ¿Cómo es que pudiste salir con alguien tan opuesto a ti?

— ¿Cómo puedes salir tú con Gajeel? —rebatió la de ojos chocolates, ladeando la cabeza para ver el sonrojo en las blancas mejillas de la pequeña peliazul—. No hables de opuestos… porque…

—Ok, ok, punto a tú favor. Pero en serio, no entiendo.

—El amor es ciego, ¿sabes? Cuando quieres estar… con la persona… que amas… no hay otro pensamiento en tu mente, ni sentimiento más bello en tu corazón… solo quieres estar a su lado y verlo sonreír…

— ¿Gray puede sonreír? —interrumpió la ojimiel en tono irónico, no por querer ser grosera, sino porque en parte aquella aclaración le había sacado de onda. Ella nunca había visto al chico con complejo de nudista sonreír, bueno, por lo menos, nunca _de verdad_.

— Todo el mundo es capaz de sonreír —susurró Heartfilia, rodando los ojos, sonrojándose instantáneamente al recordar las escasas sonrisas _no-burlonas_ que su ex novio le dedicaba en sus citas.

— Comprendo que estés dolida, ya que, duraste con él dos años…. Pero nunca debes de apegarte tanto en una relación, es decir, nunca te vi así cuando terminaste con Loke, sí, lloraste un par de días, pero después lo superaste rápido, y eso de que a él lo amaste desde primaria. Lu-chan, ya llevas una semana en este estado, me parte el corazón verte así, triste y destrozada, pero la vida sigue y tú debes de continuar también.

— ¿Cómo? —la voz de Heartfilia se quebró al preguntar—. ¿Cómo continuar si no estoy al lado de la persona que más amo? ¿Cómo seguir sin nadie a mi lado? Ya no… me queda nada —sus chocolatosos ojos perdieron brillo, hasta tornarse casi de un marrón sin vida. Bufó—. Después de todo, siempre fui pésima con respecto a conseguir novios que valgan la pena…

— Ok, hasta aquí. Eres una atractiva y fantástica chica, le estarías haciendo un enorme favor al próximo chico que sea tu novio. ¿Sabes qué? Hare algo especial por ti. Te revelaré mi mayor secreto… _mi página web_.

— ¿Eh?

— Mi página web, donde conocí a muchos chicos, ¿recuerdas al último que lleve a la fiesta de Navidad que organizo la escuela? Del cual Gajeel se puso celoso… bueno, lo conseguí en este sitio web.

— ¿Son… algo así como… gigolós? —al preguntarlo su sonrojo aumentó notablemente. ¿Dónde había quedado la tierna y siempre intelectual Levy?

— Son de todo lo que tú quieras, querida, _créeme_, hacen cualquier cosa por complacerte. Oh si… claro que sí —la expresión de su amiga se transformó en una de total lujuria.

— ¡Levy-chan! —gritó aterrada la rubia, incorporándose rápidamente. Realmente no podía creer que aquella fuera su mejor amiga—. Si Gajeel se llega a enterar…

— Pero no lo hará, ¿verdad? Sé que odias mentirle… pero debes comprender que… cuando una persona esta despechada… lo primero que hace es aliviar tensiones y estrés… ¿sabes a que me refiero?

— ¿Yoga?

— ¡No, claro que no! —La mueca de la peliazul era de tal asco que pareciese que hubiese visto un cadáver en putrefacción—. ¡Hablo de sexo! ¡Sexo desenfrenado con chicos sensuales, jodidamente ardientes y que si saben hacer lo suyo! —mientras la McGarden describía a los gigolós, Lucy casi se desmaya ante la simple imagen de un hombre desnudo. Uno que no fuera Gray, claro.

A pesar de que el Fullbuster fue su relación más profunda, ellos nunca tuvieron esa clase de… relaciones. Si hubo caricias y se acurrucaron, pero siempre había ropa de por medio – aunque con el chico no lo pareciera–. El único contacto de piel contra piel que llegaron a tener fue de sus manos, cada vez que entrelazaban sus dedos. Y cuando él la abrazaba intencionalmente sin camiseta, claro.

— Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Hacemos la prueba?

— Yo… no me lo tomes a mal… Levy-chan… pero… n-no me sentiría cómoda… saliendo con alguien… con el que ya estuviste… —Lucy se obligaba a desviar la vista, sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentar la mirada intensa de color miel.

— No te preocupes por eso. Siempre están estrenando modelos. Si quieres… te busco algo que sea "virgen" literalmente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto lentamente, viendo con desconfianza a su amiga. Sabía que, por más de que ella había sido muy tímida en el pasado, ya tenía sus experiencias – bastantes, a decir verdad– pero ella, en cambio, aún se estaba "resguardando".

— Que es probable que el tipo no sea virgen, pero sí sería un modelo sin estrenar. A eso es a lo que llamamos "vírgenes" o sea, que no han estado con ninguna otra clienta, ¿entiendes?

— oh… entiendo…

— ¿estás bien? Te veo más pálida de lo normal…

La rubia fue incapaz de responder, su mente estaba procesando todo lo que le decía su amiga, sus mejillas acaloradas y su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, por las, aún presentes, imágenes de hombres desnudos en su mente de niña – no tan niña –… pero aun había algo que no encajaba.

— Levy-chan… ¿solo será para una noche? —no pudo evitar sentirse pervertida al preguntar aquello.

— depende… existen paquetes… los de "luna de miel", "semana santa", "fin de semana de locura"… —la de cabellos azules continuó contando con sus dedos, nombrando todos los paquetes. Lucy se sonrojó todavía más. ¿Un fin de semana completo con un extraño total? Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, provocándose un dolor en su cuello.

— ¡y-yo no quiero algo como eso! Yo… —suspiró, intentando calmarse, se encontraba muy alterada—. Yo no quiero… tener… sexo —lo último salió en un mudo susurro, desviando la mirada. A pesar de tener sus añitos, ella aún era incapaz de hablar de esos temas con total normalidad – le avergonzaba bastante, de hecho–, sólo en ese aspecto envidiaba a su amiga, ya que ella, últimamente, iba gritando por la calle las cosas que hacía con Gajeel cuando la luz del sol se escondía por los horizontes.

— no te preocupes por eso, Lu-chan, yo conozco a prácticamente todo el personal de esa página, sé que no son malditos a menos que tú lo desees.

— ¡yo no voy a desear eso! —grito aterrada la pobre Heartfilia, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. La perversión de su amiga la estaba llegando a descolocar.

—Yo sé que no —susurró McGarden, en un esfuerzo de no alterar aún más a Lucy—. Lo que quiero decir es… que en esa página web la prioridad es complacer a la clienta en todos los aspectos. Ellos hacen tus sueños realidad, desde el sexo más rudo y masoquista del mundo —se detuvo al ver como los achocolatados ojos se abrían desmesuradamente—. Hasta alimentarte en la boca. Por más estúpido o candente sea tu capricho, ellos lo harán realidad —una sonrisa afable se adueñó de sus labios.

El labio inferior de la rubia comenzó a temblar, como cuando se aguantaba las ganas de llorar o reprimía sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, olvidándose de todo por momentos.

— Lu-chan —susurró dulcemente la de pequeña estatura, posando sus manos en los delgados hombros de su amiga—. No te expondría a algo en lo que salieses lastimada.

— ¿y aquella vez en la que me obligaste de vestirme de conejita _playboy_* sólo por que querías unas cervezas gratis? —refutó la chica, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. Desde aquella vez, incluso el novio de su amiga había acostumbrado a llamarla _conejita_.

— Eso es otro tema —Levy intentó por todos los medios contener esa sonrisa maldita que aparecía cada vez que le hacía maldades a la Heartfilia –desde robarle sus libros o novelas recién escritas, hasta haciéndola pasar vergüenza por alguna que otra estupidez–, pero era en vano—. Ahora estamos hablando de tus sentimientos, y eso es algo importante. Con los sentimientos de las personas no me meto y lo sabes —su expresión de volvió seria.

Lucy permaneció callada, por fin su respiración se acompasaba y los colores iban dejando poco a poco sus mejillas. Con la mente ya fría comenzó a pensar en serio la propuesta de Levy. Intentar conocer a otros no la iba a matar, a menos que saliera con un gánster que la secuestrase y la amarrase contra su cama, obligándola a sostener relaciones sexuales y después…

"_¡Para tu tren, Lucy!"_. Pensó sonrojada y apenada consigo misma, por el exceso de fantasía en sus pensamientos. Quizás era eso a lo que Gray se refería con su típico: "¿Todas las escritoras de ficción piensan así?"

— sólo tendré una cita de prueba… ¿de acuerdo? —susurró abochornada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Después de todo, ella Lucy Heartfilia. No precisamente la _princesita_ _bocha_ del colegio, sino una chica bastante fuerte y correcta.

— Lo que tú digas, Lu-chan —Levy mostró una grande y radiante sonrisa, tensando tanto sus mejillas que la otra llegó a pensar que si le daba un aire la peliazul tendría que vivir con esa expresión del _Guasón_* por siempre.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Faltaban solo un par de minutos para que dieran las 12 am, Lucy estaba que se moría de sueño a pesar de que ya había tomado dos tazas de café. Por su parte, Levy se mordía las uñas, presa de las ansias y nervios.

— ¿Qué acaso estas páginas no están disponibles a todas horas? —murmuró Heartfilia presa del cansancio.

— la verdad es que no, ya que los menores de edad no pueden acceder a estas páginas, bueno si puedes entrar durante el día, pero te cobran una cuota ridículamente carísima, créeme, yo sé lo que te digo, soy toda una experta en estos temas.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca de la rubia mientras bostezaba. Realmente no recordaba cuándo su inocente mejor amiga enana se había convertido en una auténtica… mejor no decir nada.

— ¿debo escoger uno al azar o…?

— antes que nada debes de llenar un pequeño cuestionario, sirve para que te den las mejores ofertas compatibles a tus deseos.

— Pero dijiste que ellos me complacerían —Lucy se mordió la lengua tras decir eso, ¡nunca en su vida había dicho o hecho cosas así de… insanas y sucias! Oh, por dios. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más pervertida.

— Pues sí pero… a unos les cuesta trabajo fingir algo que no son —Levy hizo una extraña expresión de total seriedad y sabiduría, como si en vez de hablar de páginas sexuales estuviese hablando del origen del universo. Heartfilia quiso golpearla por breves segundos—. Ok, iré a prepararme algo, contesta las preguntas y cuando termines me echas un grito para concluir el proceso, ¿ok?

La ojichocolate asintió levemente.

La ojimiel se incorporó de donde estaban, se encaminó hacia la puerta que separaba aquella habitación del pasillo, y cerró la puerta tras sí, dejando a Lucy sola contra el mundo.

Heartfilia se volteó para enfrentar la luminosa pantalla de su computadora. La portada de aquella lujuriosa página era un enorme corazón al rojo vivo con unas letras doradas en medio: "**_lover shop_**", es lo que decía. La rubia soltó un suspiro de resignación, y comenzó a teclear con algo de pereza.

— veamos… pregunta uno: _"¿Qué es lo que busca en un hombre?"_ —la chica soltó un quejido, ella no era muy abierta con sus pensamientos y por esa razón siempre odio todos los exámenes o test de respuesta abierta, ella prefería los de opción múltiple. En fin, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

**_Que sea cariñoso, respetuoso, agradable, divertido, espontáneo, abierto con sus sentimientos…_**

Soltó una risita tonta, estaba escribiendo todo lo opuesto a Gray Fullbuster, pero con cierta semejanza al mismo tiempo.

_2) ¿Qué es lo primero que vez físicamente en un hombre?_

**_Sus ojos._**

Tecleó tan rápido que ni ella misma se dio cuenta de esto, esa respuesta estaba relacionada con los profundos y oscuros ojos de Gray…

_3) ¿Físicamente, tu hombre ideal debe de ser atractivo?_

**_Yo… me conformo… con que no… sea tan desagradable a la vista… la apariencia no es lo que importa._**

_4) ¿El tamaño importa?_

"_¿Cómo que si el tamaño importa? ¿De qué tamaño me está hablando? ¿De su corazón?"_. Heartfilia negó un par de veces con la cabeza, ciertamente esa pregunta la había sacado de onda. Algo insegura tecleó lo siguiente:

**_Supongo que el tamaño debe de importar, ¿no?_**

_5) ¿en un hombre atractivo, buscas una revolcada o una relación seria?_

Inevitablemente volvió a pensar en Gray. Cerró los ojos con dolor, aguantando las lágrimas. Se suponía que no debía de pensar en Gray para nada, que esto era un nuevo inicio… suspiró.

**_Quiero una relación seria y completamente entregada_**

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, apretó el botón "enviar" y sus respuestas fueron enviadas a la base de datos, donde según McGarden, manejaban toda la información.

— vaya, parece que ya lo enviaste —comentó Levy, recargada en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

— si… creo que si —comento de manera incómoda.

— ¡mira eso, ya tienes una respuesta! —gritó emocionada la peliazul, señalando la pantalla cual niño apunta los dulces.

Heartfilia hizo "_clic_" en aquella solicitud.

— Es atractivo —pensó Levy en voz alta, provocando que Lucy volteara a verla.

— ¿nunca has estado con él? —susurró, desviando al instante la mirada.

— te juro que no. Porque en ese caso… ese bombón no sería virgen, ¡esta como quiere! —Grito la pequeña pervertida, soltando una carcajada al ver la expresión de su amiga—. Ay Lu-chan, que seria eres siempre —se quejó, ladeando la cabeza.

—No es cierto, es solo que tus chistes… o comentarios no me dan gracia —murmuró la ojichocolate, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Ahora qué? Esperare a que me lo traigan por correo…— inquirió sarcástica.

— claro que no, estamos hablando de un humano, no de un paquete cualquiera, me sorprende tu falta de sentimientos, Lu-chan. Bueno me voy, tengo una cita con Gajeel así que… debo escoger mi ropa, y cuando digo ropa quiero decir lencería —canturreó la pequeña, dando saltitos—. Adiós, Lu-chan.

En cuestión de segundos, desapareció por la puerta.

— ¿y ahora qué hago? —susurró la bella rubia, volviendo su atención hacia la pantalla. Suspiro resignada y apago la máquina—. Ojala esto sea una broma y que nada pase, no creo que… —un bostezo la interrumpió—. …que nada malo vaya a pasar… si es mentira.

Se dirigió a su cama, se quitó las pantuflas, acostándose lentamente termino bocarriba, su almohada aún seguía húmeda, producto de sus lágrimas anteriores.

—No quiero otro novio —se frotó los ojos—. Simplemente quiero a Gray… no hay otro más… —poco a poco fue cayendo en manos de Morfeo.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Un ruido extraño hizo que se despertara abruptamente. Sus achocolatados ojos recorrieron la habitación, pero no encontraron nada extraño. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, volvió a tumbarse sobre su cama, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo un rato más.

Entonces, sintió un peso extra en su cama. Totalmente despierta, con todos sus sentidos alerta, se dio la vuelta hacia la pared, de donde provenía aquel peso extra.

"_Que sea un gato, por favor, que sea un gato"_. Pensó desesperada, pero toda ilusión se fue muy lejos al ver semejante…

— El de la foto —susurró, aun sin podérselo creer.

Se trataba de un chico más o menos de su edad, de cabellos extrañamente rojizos… o al menos eso parecía, las penumbras de su habitación no dejaban entrever gran cosa. Unos enormes y llamativos ojos verdes, que brillaban como faros en aquella oscuridad. Una sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios y Lucy pudo ver los dientes más blancos y perfectos desde… desde Gray.

—Hola —su voz ronca y seductora hipnotizo a la chica—. Soy Natsu Dragneel, de la página **_lover shop_**, es un _placer_ conocerte —cuando el chico pronunció "placer" Heartfilia sintió una corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Se sonrojó involuntariamente—. Espero que puedas cuidar de mí por toda la semana.

Lucy estaba tan deslumbrada por aquel joven que cuando escucho lo último sintió un terrible giro en su pequeña cama.

— ¿toda la semana? —pregunto confundida, reflejándolo en su aguda voz.

— así es, tú aceptaste el paquete "7 días placenteros" —comento él con una sonrisa ladina.

De un movimiento rápido se posicionó arriba del menudo cuerpo de la joven, apoyándose con ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la Heartfilia. Lentamente se fue agachando, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Esos hermosos y atrayentes ojos verdes la miraban como si fuese lo más hermoso que existiese en el mundo. Lucy tragó saliva sonoramente.

— ahora es tiempo de que comiences a disfrutar de tu paquete —susurró suavemente. Acortando completamente la distancia que los separaba.

Lucy Heartfilia se quedó _congelada_.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Bueno, he vuelto, esta vez con un NaLu.

Quiero volver a mencionar, aclarar, **_recalcar..._**Que este fic _**no**_ es de mi autoría. Pertenece a la grandiosa Karura UchihaI wtf, siendo originalmente un NaruHina. Esta chica, muy gentilmente me dio su **permiso **para adaptar la historia a FT. Es un escrito fabuloso, de verdad, MIL GRACIAS a ella por esto. Visiten su página, enserio (pueden buscarla entre mis autoras favoritas) ^^

Bien, con respecto a _este_ Love Renting..., hacía un buen tiempo que quería compartirlo con los fans de Fairy Tail, y, como es netamente una adaptación, no le cambiaré casi nada, para no perder la esencia de la trama, pero sí haré pequeños ajustes, de modo que no ocurra tanto el OoC que a veces choca. Como pueden notar, tenemos a una Levy totalmente cambiada, producto de las hormonas alborotadas. XD

Sin más espero les haya gustado, y, si fue así, dejen un review por más pequeño que sea, ayudaría bastante.

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí...!

Dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, destructivas, dedicación de música XD, ya saben. El botón azul de abajo los llama a gritos.

Besotes.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _Hiro Mashima-sama,_ si fuera mío, Natsu, Gray, Loke y Jellal estarían aquí conmigo XD. Este fic no es de mi propiedad, originalmente pertenece a la grandiosa _Karura-UchihaI-wtf_, quien amablemente me dejó adaptarla a Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Love Renting.**

**xXxXx**

**Capítulo II**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Lucy se quedó _congelada_.

— ¿C-cómo entraste…? —preguntó algo temerosa, posando sus delgadas y temblorosas manos en el amplio pecho del muchacho. Se arrepintió de hacerlo. Natsu soltó una especie de… ¿rugido? Acompañado de una hermosa risa.

— No sabes lo feliz que estoy, eres más hermosa de lo que pude esperar, Lucy-_sama_ —susurró, sus ojos brillaban como si fuesen _fuego_. La rubia se sintió irremediablemente atraída a estos.

— ¿P-por qué… estas feliz? —se atrevió a preguntar, sonriendo algo incómoda.

— Pues porque tú eres mi primera clienta y de verdad eres hermosa, yo pensaba que esa pág. web simplemente la visitaban las rucas de 50 años para arriba, pero no sabes cuán agradecido estoy de que tú me hayas tocado —Natsu se cansó de esa posición, así que decidió incorporarse un poco, lo suficiente para no estar sobre la chica—. En un negocio como este no se sabe que te puede tocar.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —repitió la rubia, ya más relajada. Sentándose también, quedando frente a frente. La escasa luz de las calles entraba por los pequeños espacios que separaban las persianas, le daban un toque enigmático al rostro de del muchacho. Fue en ese momento en el que Lucy se dio cuenta del extraño cabello color rosa que poseía él.

— ¿Tanto importa? —sonrió coqueto, alzando la ceja y acercándose a la chica, hasta que las puntas de sus narices se rozaron. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la Heartfilia, acompañado de un suspiro—. Pensé que no te molestaría… quería darte una sorpresa… —los ojos de Natsu brillaron aún más—. Sigo sin poder creerme lo hermosa que eres —murmuró, pasando su cálida mano por la mejilla derecha de la de ojos chocolates, rozándola. Lucy cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer—. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan hermosa como tú tiene que recurrir a esa clase de páginas? ¡Puedes tener a prácticamente quien quieras! —a pesar de que su voz se había alzado, su mano había descendido por todo el cuello de la chica, hasta posarse en su hombro, apretándolo suavemente. Heartfilia abrió los ojos.

— Me halaga que creas eso, pero…, en realidad, no soy tan buena en…, nada, nada.

— No es por querer ser chismoso ni nada pero, ¿Qué te llevo a acceder a los servicios de **_lover shop_**? —preguntó el peli rosa, con toda la inocencia que poseía, ladeando la cabeza, provocando que sus labios rozaran el superior de Lucy.

La bella rubia no podía contestar y no es porque no quisiera. Su pobre corazón parecía salírsele del pecho, le dolían las costillas por el constante y doloroso palpitar.

Al final, término negando con la cabeza, consiguiendo que el chico se apartara solo un poco, pero ella aún era capaz de sentir el calor corporal que emanaba el cuerpo de quien le hacía compañía.

— Mi amiga me la recomendó… al ver que yo… no era capaz… de superar… mi antigua relación…

— ¿Las cosas terminaron tan mal? —preguntó Dragneel. Su deber como "creador de placer" era hacer sentir a la clienta cómoda en todo momento, y él intentaba sacarle plática para que no hubiese de esos silencios incómodos, pero al ver que la chica no colaboraba mucho con su plática decidió ir directo a la parte candente de su plan.

La mano que se encontraba en el hombro derecho de la chica descendió otro poco, rozando la piel suave de la rubia, provocándole escalofríos. Casi sonríe con prepotencia al comprobar cómo poco a poco se iba notando más la piel de gallina en aquellas zonas.

— Yo… —ella hacía lo posible por contestar las preguntas del muchacho, o mínimo por mantener la cordura. Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando comienzas a sentir esa clase de… cosas? Era en serio cuando decía que no llego a más de besos con Gray. Y de la nada llega este tipo y comienza a acariciarla y rozarla como si fuese lo más normal del mundo—. Estoy…. acalorada —confesó, muerta de la vergüenza.

La sonrisita prepotente de Natsu se ensanchó aún más. Con algo más de confianza se acercó un poco más, descansando su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de la Hearfilia, respirándole directamente en la oreja, siendo cada vez más consciente de los escalofríos que le provocaba al cuerpo contrario.

— ¿Ya estas acalorada? —susurró con su seductora voz agudamente ronca. Soltó un poco de aire por la boca—. Ni siquiera hemos comenzado, debes de ser capaz de seguirme el ritmo… Lucy-sama —con la punta de su caliente lengua recorrió el lóbulo, descendiendo un poco hasta llegar a la curvatura del pálido cuello, bajó aún más hasta la unión entre hombro-cuello, en esa zona se atrevió a darle un pequeño mordisco, sonriendo para sus adentros al escuchar el gemido de la rubia—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… _Estoy encendido_.

Ya casi sentía que su "entrenador" en el arte de complacer, el gran y pervertido, Gildarts Clive, le estaría dando palmaditas en la cabeza por sus resultados.

Por su parte, la mente de Lucy estaba dando vueltas, su cuerpo ardía y ella no era capaz de procesar o asimilar todo aquello… era tan extraño.

—Yo… no… puedo —se vio obligada a jadear para mantener su respiración estable. La vista se le nublaba por segundos y un agradable hormigueo en donde su piel hacia contacto con la otra—. Gra…y… —susurró sin siquiera pensarlo… se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Natsu abrió sus ojos, completamente sorprendido. ¿Gray? Ese nombre le sonaba extraño… pero a la vez se le hacía algo similar, como si lo hubiera escuchado en algún otro lugar con anterioridad.

La chica se dio cuenta de su enorme error, rápidamente empujo suavemente a Natsu, recuperando su espacio. Respiró pausadamente, ahora, lejos del muchacho, su mente actuaba de manera más rápida y razonable.

— Lo lamento… aun no lo supero —confeso totalmente avergonzada—. Soy patética, de verdad.

— ¿Gray? ¿Así se llama tu ex? Ese nombre me suena de algo… pero no sé de donde — él parecía inmune, estaba tan tranquilo y relajado—. ¿Podrías recordarlo por mí, Luce?

— ¡Pues claro que no!— ella lo observó completamente alterada, algo así sería imposible. ¿Es que era idiota?

Él rio por un momento. Ella le parecía tan cálida. Se encogió de hombros al, definitivamente, no ser capaz de recordar.

— Quizá no sea buen momento para esto pero… ¿Dónde está tu baño?

Heartfilia alzó la vista, encontrándose con un sonrojo o al menos eso parecía, la luz de las calles eran confusas.

— Yo… saliendo de mi habitación… por el pasillo, hay una puerta, ahí es… Yo… ¿puedo preguntar qué tienes en los bolsillos del pantalón? —preguntó, realmente confundida al ver el bulto. Si era un celular era demasiado grande. ¿Un radio, quizá?

Natsu soltó una carcajada.

— Esto —señaló el bulto que, mirándolo desde ese ángulo, ya no parecía estar precisamente en los bolsillos—. Es lo que próximamente disfrutarás… ¿sabes a qué me refiero? —pregunto insinuándose descaradamente.

Lucy negó confundida un par de veces.

— En serio que eres algo ingenua… ganas dan de comerte… —sonrió de manera coqueta.

Se dirigió a la puerta y desapareció en las penumbras del pasillo.

Entonces Lucy actuó lo más rápido que pudo, se apuró hacia su tocador, encendió el foco encima de su espejo. Su habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado, el internet prendido, la computadora apagada, sus zapatos metidos ordenadamente bajo su cama, la peluda alfombra en medio de su habitación, su cama, su closet. Todo estaba en orden, la ventana cerrada. ¿Cómo había entrado el rubio? Se dirigió a la sala, todo estaba exactamente igual, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y la puerta también… ¿Qué demonios…?

— ¿Buscabas algo? —pregunto él a sus espaldas. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta para encararlo se quedó pasmada y sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

¡Natsu estaba semidesnudo! Y el bulto aún seguía ahí… de hecho… ahora se veía más grande. Era eso y los pequeños bóxers que llevaba lo hacían ver más grande… ¿Podía ser…? No. Descartó las ideas pervertidas. Debía ser otra cosa…

—Yo… —no sabía que decir—. Quería algo de agua— desvió con gran velocidad la mirada.

—Ah, no es de mi incumbencia pero… yo vi que en tu cuarto había una botella de agua —comento él, algo distraído.

—Si bueno… yo… quería agua fresca… —ella, obviamente, no era buena mintiendo y prueba de ello es que no era capaz de ver a los ojos a las personas, como en ese momento—. ¡Qué importa!— siempre se alteraba ante situaciones que la dejaban en ridículo.

—Ah —o ese muchacho de verdad era un idiota, o sólo le restó importancia al asunto. Se volvió a dirigir al baño, cerró la puerta suavemente. Ella se desconcertó al escuchar el agua correr… ¿acaso… se estaba bañando?

Se fue hacia la cocina, necesitaba relajar sus nervios. Comenzó a calentar un poco de agua para prepararse algo de té.

Escuchó un rugido muy fuerte proveniente del baño, se asustó, Natsu aún seguía ahí.

Algo indecisa, se fue al baño, se quedó parada justo en frente de la puerta, insegura de si abrir la puerta o no.

Otro gruñido se dejó oír, después un golpe y el agua cesó. Decidió entrar…

…Un shock mental. Aquello era más de lo que la mente aún inexperta de Lucy Heartfilia podía soportar.

El peli rosa encorvado hacia adelante, con una mano en su entrepierna y la otra sujetando la pared de la bañera, su cuerpo estaba completamente mojado por la "ducha" que había tomado.

—Dios… sí que fui… rápido — él estaba jadeando, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los desconcertados ojos chocolates de su _amo_—. ¿Me estabas espiando, Luce? —sonrió coqueto, recomponiendo su postura, su mano derecha seguía tapándole _ahí_, aunque ciertamente… su mano no era… lo suficientemente grande…

— ¡Natsu!

Su rostro ardía, hasta que llegó a dolerle.

Lucy no pudo más y se fue desvaneciendo. Nunca había visto uno de _esos_. Uno _muy_ grande. Y _demasiado_ cerca de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Simplemente no puedo creerlo, ¿Tú eres el gigoló que aceptó la petición de Lu-chan?

— No es necesario que grites, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua —Natsu ahora tenía una toalla amarrada en la cintura y otra más pequeña en los hombros, ya que con esa se estaba secando su extrañamente rosado cabello—. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a supervisar mi trabajo? —el tono que empleaba era insolente, nada parecido al relajado, fresco y seductor con el que había estado hablando con Lucy—. ¿No te bastó con usar prácticamente a todos mis senseis…?

Levy lo abofeteó, sintiéndose completamente ofendida por aquel comentario, sí, ella había salido con varios chavos de ahí, pero con ninguno tuvo sexo… bueno, un par de ellos consiguieron darle al premio gordo, pero por lo general, la peliazul los había contratados para darle celos a Gajeel y cuando este reconoció y confesó sus sentimientos ya no tuvo que requerir a esa página nunca más.

— ¡No seas insolente! —Dijo la enana, alzando la voz—. Deberías de estar agradecido y guardarme respeto.

— ¿Por qué? Lucy aun esta colada por su ex, además de que no quiere nada conmigo…

— Ella es especial, ni con el nudista de Gray tuvo relaciones —intentaba defender a su amiga, pero hasta ella misma reconocía que era un desperdicio tener a semejante chico como Natsu y no aprovecharlo al máximo.

Como el peli rosa sólo llevaba una toalla atada en la cintura, se podía apreciar su abdomen que estaba marcado, pero nada exagerado, aunque lo suficiente como para emocionar a más de una, sus bíceps estaban igual, excelentes para un fuerte abrazo de oso, piernas largas, muy largas… Y su aspecto era algo… salvaje.

— En fin, ¿Dónde la dejaste? —pregunto, refiriéndose a Lucy, luego de voltear el rostro algo sonrojada. De verdad que era un bombón muy inusual.

— Está en su habitación —el apuesto muchacho soltó un suspiro—. En serio que es hermosa pero… ¿de qué sirve si no llegamos a nada bueno? —gimió decepcionado.

— Con ella debes de tener mucha paciencia. Si intentas presionarla, simplemente lograras que se sonroje y te golpee, y eso no te llevara a nada. Bueno, por lo menos tienes un punto a tu favor.

— ¿Así, cuál es?

— Ella es virgen.

— ¿Con ese cuerpo? ¿Qué, su novio era retrasado mental o frígido? —una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzó burlona.

— No es que Gray no quisiera pero… Lu-chan… ella es muy especial en estos sentidos. —Levy McGarden comenzó a masajearse la frente con una mano—. Ella siempre ha querido encontrar al chico perfecto, que sea como su príncipe y sepa esperarla, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, su cuerpo es demasiado llamativo, muchos la quieren… sólo por eso. Cuando comenzó a salir con Gray, esa manía de buscar la perfección en los hombres se le quitó, pues él no era como los demás, según ella. Ya nadie la lastimaba ni se burlaba de ella. Ya no creía que era pésima en conseguir novios, y fue haciéndose más… espontánea y alegre. Así que debes de tener cuidado con ella, es de sentimientos sensibles, se decepciona con facilidad, y… si le rompes el corazón, juro que te castro —agregó.

Un escalofrió recorrió la ancha espalda de Natsu.

— Ok, ok, entiendo, no la presionare, de todos modos… Pero, ¿qué se supone que haré en toda la semana? ¿Jugar dominó con ella? ¿Leer novelas de amor? No me entrenaron para eso…

— Mi idea principal es que logres que ella se olvide de Gray.

— ¿Quieres que la enamore? Tú sabes las normas de mi trabajo: nunca te enamores del cliente. No puedo permitirme eso…

— No digo que tú te enamores, solo que… hagas que ella se olvide de ese idiota, ya no quiero verla tan deprimida todo el tiempo.

— Pero en ese caso estaría jugando con sus sentimientos.

— No yo… yo me encargaría de eso después…

— Entonces… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Hablaré con el profesor Laxus… después de todo, él también participó un tiempo en **_lover shop_** —una sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca, se adueñó de los labios rosados de la pequeña.

— ¿Para qué hablarías con él?

— Para fingir que eres un estudiante de intercambio, de ese modo podrás pasar más tiempo con Lu-chan y harás que Gray Fullbuster se sienta celoso…

— ¿Crees que Luce esté de acuerdo? — él ladeó la cabeza, observando el pasillo, viendo mentalmente a Heartfilia, acostada en su cama, con ese leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

— Ella nunca se queja, así que por eso no te preocupes.

— Sé que debería darme igual mientras me paguen pero… ella es una buena chica y no deseo molestarla… recuerda a alguien muy preciado para mí.

— ¿Tienes novia? —Levy frunció el ceño, esa idea no era nada agradable.

— ¡Claro que no! Sólo me recuerda a la calidez que me transmitía Igneel, mi padre. —la expresión de Natsu se transformó en una ausente, sus grandes y brillosos ojos se apagaron lentamente, sumergiéndose en las sombras del recuerdo y la nostalgia.

La chica permaneció callada, no sabiendo qué decir. Así pasaron los segundos hasta que ambos escucharon un ruido, proveniente de la habitación de Lucy.

— Ya despertó —comentó la amiga, preparando su mejor cara para encarar a la ojichocolate—. ¡Lu-chan~! Qué bueno que despiertas… en cuanto me enteré de que te habías desmayado me asusté —en cuanto Heartfilia llegó a la sala, la peliazul se le lanzó encima. Atosigándola y asfixiándola en su torturante abrazo.

— Levy-chan… no puedo… respirar…

— ¡Oh, lo siento~! Es solo que eres tan hermosa que dan ganas de abrazarte fuertemente.

Lucy se sonrojó, no por las palabras de su amiga, sino porque en todo momento la mirada verdosa no se despegó de su persona, como si él quisiera examinarla a consciencia.

— ¡Pero qué tarde es! Debo irme… Gajeel me espera, hoy veremos una película…— Levy se percató de la situación inmediatamente.

Los otros la observaron suspicaces.

— Nos vemos… adiós~.

McGarden desapareció rápidamente tras la puerta.

Natsu y Lucy permanecieron en silencio, intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar, de verdad que la pequeña se había vuelto una impulsiva.

— ¿tienes hambre? Levy-chan comentó que, probablemente te desmayaste por no alimentarte bien —Natsu sabía perfectamente que ese no era el verdadero motivo, pero quería sacar una conversación que no llevase a situaciones incómodas—. Sé cocinar, puedo hacer algo para ti —sonrió cálidamente, sus ojos brillaron con pasión y su expresión se relajó. Ella sintió su corazón latir furioso contra sus dolidas costillas.

— Yo no quisiera molestarte…más —en esa situación le era imposible enfrentar la penetrante mirada masculina.

— ¡Qué va! No es molestia, Lucy -sama — el muchacho se encaminó hacia la cocina.

— ¿Podrías…? No me siento cómoda si me… dices… "-sama…"

— ¿eh?

— Me incómoda que me digas Lucy-sama… yo…— estaba tan avergonzada. ¡Hacía cuánto no se sonrojaba tantas veces en un solo día!

— ¿Cómo quieres que te diga? —susurró, suavizando lo más que pudo su expresión. Era obvio que Heartfilia estaba nerviosa, lo mejor era tranquilizarla.

— Sólo… Lucy…

— ¿Luce? —sugirió, sonriendo con inocencia.

Lucy sintió el corazón en su garganta, esa sonrisa… esos ojos… esos labios…. Simplemente no podía asimilar aquello. Se limitó a asentir lentamente, siendo consciente de lo fácil que cedía ante los encantos del Dragneel. Podía ser un idiota, pero…, al diablo, la tenía encantada.

— Si quieres ve a la sala y enciende el televisor, yo prepararé el desayuno.

— No… yo te ayudo —dijo amablemente.

Después de todo, no era tan malo. Y esa era _su_ casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El desayuno transcurrió de manera tranquila, Natsu había preparado tortitas con miel de maple. Lucy se sirvió un vaso de leche para no empalagarse. Tenía que reconocer que el peli rosa sí sabía cocinar.

—Luce —susurró él, la chica alzó la vista y se quedó quieta al ver la intensa mirada que le dirigía el muchacho—. Tienes algo… — se acercó hasta la chica, posando una mano en la mesa para impulsarse. Sus narices se rosaron, Lucy se estremeció ante esta simple caricia—. …aquí —susurró. Paso su lengua por las comisuras de los carnosos y rosados labios de la rubia, lamiendo los restos de miel. Tan rápido como se acercó, se alejó, volvió a sentarse normalmente, continuando con su desayuno, dejando a una Heartfilia completamente en shock y ruborizada a más no poder.

¿Qué demonios…?

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Contnuará...**

* * *

**N/A:** El capítulo ha sido un poco corto, sin embargo, así va la trama, y lo compensaré actualizando pronto, ¿qué dicen?

Gracias a **Karura** por dejarme adaptar su gran historia. Derechos de autor reservados. !Todos los créditos para ella y su genialidad! ^^ Visiten su página (aparece como una de mis autoras favoritas, go!)

Bien, varias personas me dijeron que el papel de pervertida le quedaría mejor a Erza o a Cana, sí, tienen razón. Comprendo todo punto de vista. Yo pensé que se vería cómico ese comportamiento en alguien como Levy, porque, admitámoslo, todos alguna vez quisiéramos ver a alguien tan tierno e inocente rebelarse. Es algo... raro. Pero, bueno, cada uno piensa como le parece. En fin, espero que de todas maneras les haya gustado la historia.

Gracias a:** TitaniaSS - Tsuki Hinamori - salamanderfairytail - Michie-san - Lucy-Nee - Hime Shiraiwa - guille - Fullbuster Elie Dragneel - Heero Root - Nozomi Miu - Natsume Takahashi - AnikaDragneel - Misari - - sharik21 - Noe** ; por molestarse en dejarme reviews tan bonitos. Los responderé en cuanto tenga tiempo, ¿sí?

Bueno, minna, seguimos en pie con este fic de **pervertidos!** Lo mejor está por venir, recuerden que Natsu se queda con ella durante una semana. ¿Qué podría pasar? *sonrisa malévola*

Gracias por leer, dejar sus reviews, favoritos, alertas, etc. Nos encontraremos otra vez dentro de poco!

Besotes con sabor a Natsu *0*

Nos estamos leyendo.

**¿Reviews?**

**PD:** Si les gusta el _NaruHina_, vayan a la historia original, les va a encantar! Y, de paso, pásense por mi historia _Unforgiven._ Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _Hiro Mashima-sama,_ si fuera mío, Natsu, Gray, Loke y Jellal estarían aquí conmigo, preferentemente con poca ropa XD. Este fic no es de mi propiedad, originalmente pertenece a la grandiosa _Karura-UchihaI-wtf_, quien amablemente me dejó adaptarla a Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Love Renting.**

**xXxXx**

**Capítulo III**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Día 2**

Lucy Heartfilia se encontraba en su habitación, acostada bocarriba, con los pies colgando de su cama. Estaba cansada, sentía los ojos llorosos y la cabeza le dolía, ¿la razón? Recibió una foto de Gray con su nueva novia, del celular de Lisanna. Cada vez que recordaba o veía las fotos de Gray, siempre terminaba igual, con enormes ganas de llorar y con dolor de cabeza por aguantarse esas ganas, cansada por el esfuerzo que le costaba reprimir sus sollozos… su corazón no le daba tregua.

— ¿Luce? —Natsu se asomó a la habitación, eran pasadas las 7 am y ella aún seguía en casa—. Pensé que hoy tenías escuela, ¿no piensas ir? —preguntó preocupado al verla tumbada así, tan pálida que casi llegaba a pasar desapercibida entre las sábanas blancas—. ¿Te sientes mal? —susurró casi sin voz, los achocolatados ojos de la chica habían perdido todo brillo, pasando a un marrón muy opaco.

Al ver que no obtendría respuesta, decidió entrar en la habitación, sintió cosquillas en sus pies descalzos cuando estos hicieron contacto con la felpuda alfombra, pero contuvo la risita que estaba por colarse entre sus labios. Se acercó hasta la cama, observó detenidamente a Lucy, esperando que ella diera muestras de vida, pero nada, entonces se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama, moviendo ligeramente el colchón, y Heartfilia seguía sin reaccionar. Se fue inclinando hacia ella, recargándose en su antebrazo.

— ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome, Lucy? —susurró contra su oreja. Ese gesto hizo que la rubia por fin reaccionara, sobresaltándose—. Me alegro —sonrió imperceptiblemente—. Por fin me haces caso…—beso su mentón y después se alejó de ella.

— ¿Qué…?

— No reaccionabas a mis palabras y llegué a pensar que estabas molesta conmigo, pero al parecer solo estabas ocupada llorando.

A pesar de que sus palabras eran algo crueles y el tono que había utilizado fue muy pedante, su expresión era relajada y cálida, eso hizo que Heartfilia se sintiera aún peor.

— Yo… no… estaba… llorando… —desvió la vista, algo sonrojada y con un nudo en la garganta. Natsu le incomodaba de una manera indescriptible.

— ¿Ah, no? —el sarcasmo era casi palpable en su voz. De un momento a otro, él ya estaba sobre ella, como la primera vez—. ¿Y qué es eso? —murmuro contra la fría piel, la chica se obligó a mantenerle la mirada, pero sus ojos de agrandaron al ver una fina y casi invisible gotita en la yema del dedo índice del peli rosa.

Era una lágrima. Una de sus lágrimas. Mierda.

Desvió la mirada, avergonzada por ser descubierta.

— No es que me moleste, pero… ¿Por qué molestarse por algo tan insignificante como eso? —Natsu se apegó aún más al cuerpo de ella, comprobando como éste temblaba ante cada gesto y acción que hacía.

— Yo… tengo que ir a la escuela…

— ¿Ahora sí? Te pregunte si tenías clases hoy y no me dijiste nada… si sigues actuando así voy a pensar que me estas evitando.

— No tengo porqué… evitarte…— dijo algo inquieta.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me miras directamente? —la sujetó suavemente por la barbilla, no fue necesario ejercer ninguna clase de fuerza, ya que ella no opuso resistencia.

Sus ojos chocolates se perdieron en esos verdosos.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —susurró Lucy, entrecerrando los ojos, dejando que las demás lagrimas contenidas se resbalaran por sus mejillas.

— Porque… soy Natsu Dragneel, y tú quisiste que yo fuese tu "novio" por toda una semana —sonrió con tristeza.

Los ojos de Lucy se ocultaron tras su flequillo de costado, con algo de duda y temor, paso sus delgados brazos por el cuello del muchacho, rodeándolo suavemente, apenas rozando la piel contraria. Él comprendió al instante, se acercó otro poco al pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo y correspondió el abrazo.

—No te preocupes —murmuró contra la frente de ella—. Te cuidaré mejor de lo que te imaginas —sonrió para sus adentros, la pobre de chica no sabía lo que le esperaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—…entonces hay zumo y helado en la nevera, y hay comida preparada en el horno, y hay cereal… y esas cosas… —Lucy se sentía ya más tranquila al dar las indicaciones, pero estaba preocupada, ¿Qué se supone que haría Natsu en su ausencia?

— Ya, no soy un niño pequeño, sé cuidarme solo, además ya te demostré que sé cocinar —sonrió cariñoso, algo conmovido por el comportamiento materno de la rubia—. Y si tengo problemas te mandare un mensaje, así que vete con cuidado.

— Bueno…

Ella ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando sintió un par de brazos detrás de ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

— ¿No me darás un beso de despedida? —susurró, tras la oreja femenina.

Ella se quedó congelada, ¿Cómo podía… pedir algo tan embarazoso?

Al ver que la chica no iba a responder, otra vez, actuó por su cuenta, con sus brazos la movió, logrando que estuvieran frente a frente. Sonrió con ternura al ver los ojos chocolates mirarlo casi con desconcierto y esas mejillas completamente sonrojadas. _"Qué adorable"_.

Con movimientos lentos, se inclinó para poder estar a la misma altura que ella, sus brazos descendieron hasta su cintura, apretándola más contra sí. Sonrió coqueto al ver como los ojos contrarios se abrían desmesuradamente. Continuó con lo suyo, pego su frente contra la contraria, negó un par de veces, rozando las puntas de sus narices. Saco la punta de su lengua y comenzó a recorrer el labio inferior de la rubia, dejándole suaves caricias. Ella endureció los labios. _"Y terca"._

Lucy entreabrió los labios después, sin poder contenerse ya, al sentir la lengua ajena introduciéndose a su boca. A continuación le paso la lengua por los dientes. Ella abrió más la boca, para sentir más a Natsu. Y justo cuando ella comenzaba a corresponder las caricias de la lengua contraria, él se alejó.

Ambos estaban jadeando, ella con un gesto furioso y un sonrojo en sus mejillas y él con una sonrisa estúpida que ni a golpes se la podía quitar.

— ¡N-no vuelvas a hacer eso!

—Será mejor que te vayas, se te hará tarde —sonrió altanero al ver que la rubia aún intentaba recuperar el aliento. La abrazó fuertemente y después la sacó de la casa. Le dio un último beso en la frente y cerró la puerta—. Oh Dios… —esa sonrisa estúpida volvió a adueñarse de sus labios cuando por fin se encontró solo en la casa de la Heartfilia. Suspiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Las cosas se le estaban complicando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy no podía quitarse a Natsu de la mente, y cada vez que recordaba el beso que se dieron antes de que él literalmente la corriera de su propia casa, cada vez que en su mente veía esos ojos verdes mirándola intensamente, su corazón latía de manera errática. Le dolía el pecho, pero era un dolor agradable.

— ¡oh, es Gray-sama~! —se escucharon los gritos de algunas chicas que estaban por el pasillo. Ella se tensó al oír el nombre de su _ex_.

Intentó tomar sus cosas, pero sus manos estaban tan temblorosas y sudadas que, inevitablemente, todos sus útiles se le cayeron, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso e indeseado. Suspiró derrotada y se agachó, para recoger sus cosas.

¿Por qué esas cosas siempre le sucedían a ella?

— Buenos días, Gray —una chica a solo un metro detrás de ella saludo al azabache con alegría y energía mal disimulada.

— Lucy —otra vez sentía que se sumergía en un mar de recuerdos y sentimientos, esa profunda y gruesa voz, tan inexpresiva y atrayente a la vez… casi por instinto volteo sobre su hombro para poder verlo. Iba con el uniforme, su suéter negro, debajo esa playera blanca de botones, los pantalones de tela, adornados de cuadritos de blanco y gris, sus zapatos pulcramente lustrados. Sus achocolatados ojos se concentraron en el rostro del joven, su expresión soberbia, sus ojos negros viéndola de esa manera que la hacía estremecer, su cabello desordenado, ligeramente hacia arriba.

Soltó un suspiro sin siquiera pensarlo. Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose muy expuesta.

— Hola, Gray—se obligó a responder al "saludo" de Fullbuster. Aunque hasta ella misma notó aquel cierto tono de rencor que le surgió.

Él asintió solo una vez, después se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de Heartfilia, la miró directamente a los ojos y a continuación se dispuso a ayudarla con sus cosas, no tardó mucho, cuando todo estuvo en orden se las entrego pero al ver las temblorosas manos de la chica decidió que él mismo se las daría en el salón de clases, después de todo, tenían las mismas clases en las mismas horas.

Pero Lucy no quería pasar tiempo con él, verlo… le hacía daño. Su corazón se oprimía y sus ojos le escocían, quería echarse a llorar, otra vez… Pero eso no podía pasar, de cierta manera, contaba con el apoyo de su amiga, su prima que aún no volvía y ahora… de Natsu, aunque sólo fuese por una semana. Una punzada de incomodidad se situó en su pecho, sólo una semana… y después nada.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó Gray con una sonrisa tenue, que ya se encontraba de pie, con las cosas de Lucy entre sus brazos.

Ella quería negarse, pero la voz no le salía, sus labios parecían negarse a pronunciar ese simple _no_ que ella tanto deseaba gritar. Suspiró resignada, de todos modos, él siempre hacia lo que quería y si él quería acompañarla al salón de clases, no había poder sobrehumano que pudiese impedírselo.

Con movimientos torpes, ella también se incorporó, rodeo su mochila con ambos brazos, abrazándola protectoramente.

— Ha pasado tiempo, desde nuestra última conversación —comentó Fullbuster, en su intento de entablar una plática decente con Heartfilia.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? Tu novia puede enojarse si te ve hablando conmigo —los ojos chocolates de ella sólo observaban el camino fijamente, sin desviarse de él.

— Ella no puede decirme con quien puedo hablar y con quien no —Gray permanecía tranquilo, al parecer, mantener esa conversación no le resultaba incómodo ni nada—. Además, ella no va a venir por un par de días, en nuestra última cita pescó un refriado y se convirtió en algo más fuerte, tiene que estar en reposo.

"_¿Última… cita?"_. Era increíble como esas dos palabras podrían hacer que todo el interior de Lucy se derrumbara, la frágil muralla que había creado alrededor de su corazón comenzó a agrietarse. Él aún tenía completo poder sobre ella.

— Entonces… ¿estás satisfecho con tu relación…? —nadie es capaz de comprender lo costoso y doloroso que le resulto a Lucy decir aquello, aunque se oyera espontáneo.

— Juvia es agradable y guapa, además de que es inteligente y como es competitiva se esfuerza en ser la mejor en todo, me agrada su temperamento fuerte cuando se pone celosa, pero por lo general se comporta muy sumisa cuando estamos solos… Es muy pegajosa…

Lucy sintió que se caía, de pronto el pasillo se movía, dando vueltas. ¿Estaba temblando? ¿Por qué tenía Gray que contarle todo eso? Ella no necesitaba saber detalles.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver la puerta de su salón, se volteó hacia él, mirándolo, esperando a que le regresara sus cosas.

Pero Gray bufo y se metió al salón, ella se vio obligada a seguirlo si es que quería recuperar sus cuadernos y demás libros.

Fullbuster se sentó en una de las mesas pegadas a las ventadas, viendo el cielo nublado, dentro de nada comenzaría a llover, una sonrisa imperceptible se adueñó de sus delgados y finos labios, a él le gustaba la lluvia, le traía recuerdos agradables. Miró de soslayo a Lucy, que se sentó a su lado, ella tenía un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, y traía el ceño fruncido, y él volvió a sonreír. El azabache extrañaba la timidez repentina de Lucy cuando estaban solos, pero nunca lo reconocería a voz alta.

El maestro en turno entro. La primera hora correspondía a ciencias sociales, el encargado de esa materia era Macao, un hombre de piel morena, altura promedio, cabello de un azul oscuro, ojos negros y cálidos, reflejando siempre ese sentimiento de sobre protector, que generalmente mostraba hacia sus alumnos. Un simpático bigote lo dejaba un poco más viejo de lo que era.

— Ok, antes que nada quiero presentarles a un alumno de intercambio, estará con nosotros por un corto plazo, así que sean amables con él —sonrió cariñosamente, dirigió su mirada a la puerta e hizo una seña con la mano, invitando al extranjero a entrar.

Lucy se siente desfallecer cuando vio a Natsu entrando al salón, con una expresión de simpleza. El peli rosa se paró justo al lado de Macao, lo miró con un brillo de curiosidad en sus verdosos y pequeños ojos, esperando las indicaciones del profesor.

— Por favor, preséntate.

Natsu asintió levemente, sus ojos observaron todos los nuevos rostros para él, intentando memorizarlos, su mirada afilada se detuvo al encontrar la achocolatada de su clienta, sonrió coqueto entre dientes y más de una rio tontamente ante ese simple gesto de su parte.

— Soy Natsu Dragneel, vengo de Sídney, Australia, adoro surfear al atardecer y bailar, lo que más me gusta en esta vida es comer y lo que más odio es… a la gente que no protege lo que es importante para ella —sonrió algo salvaje.

Más de la mitad de las chicas del salón suspiraron cautivadas por los encantos naturales del peli rosa. Lucy desvió la vista, sintiéndose cegada por aquel resplandor que emanaba él por casi todos los poros de su blanca piel. _"Qué envidia"_. Pensó divertida, sonriendo para sus adentros.

— Hum… ahora veremos en donde te colocaremos… ¿Qué te parece…? Ahí, al lado de Lucy, ella es una de mis mejores alumnas, además de que es muy atenta, si tienes problemas consúltalos con ella —Macao sonrió cálidamente, palmeando la ancha espalda de Natsu, para alentarlo. El aludido no se hizo de rogar y se dirigió hasta la mitad del salón, puso su mochila en el suelo y se sentó al lado de Lucy, la miro por el rabillo del ojo y alzo la comisura de sus labios.

Gray no pasó desapercibido ese gesto, frunció el ceño y fulmino al nuevo con su oscura mirada.

— Ahora sí comenzaremos las clases, muy bien, Cana, ¿puedes decirme en que lección nos quedamos…?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al terminar la clase de Macao, los chicos tuvieron un descanso de 15 minutos, algunos se quedaban en sus asientos, adelantando tareas o haciendo las atrasadas, otros iban como vagos por todo el salón, yendo de lugar en lugar, hablando con los demás, también habían algunos que preferían dormir un rato, tal es el caso de Sting Eucliffe, uno de los chicos más vagos del salón.

— Sting…— Lucy lo observó apenas y después rodó los ojos ante la incompetencia de éste. Era bien sabido por todos que ella lo odiaba.

El chico apenas y entreabrió sus parpados, sonrió de lado al notar de quién se trataba.

— ¿Pollita…?

Ella rechistó.

— Sólo quería preguntarte algo, idiota. ¿Qué—

— ¡Ah, Luce! —Natsu apareció detrás de la rubia, rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás—. ¡No digas nada! Era broma, joder, ¿Dónde quedo tu sentido del humor? —el peli rosa estaba algo sonrojado y era incapaz de mirar directamente a Lucy y a Sting. Este último, tras ver el extraño comportamiento del nuevo, se interesó y abrió sus ojos, se sentó de manera decente y apoyo su mentón en su mano derecha, observando la extraña pareja con una sonrisa algo socarrona.

Eso sí que era interesante, Lucy; la chica más aplicada del instituto, a la que él adoraba molestar. Natsu; el nuevo que al parecer era muy impredecible. Si, definitivamente esa mezcla de personalidades era extraña e interesante.

— ¡N-Natsu!— decía ella reprochándole algo, toda sonrojada.

— Así que lo tenías bien guardado, pollita —susurró para sí el rubio al ver de soslayo las discusiones ocasionales entre la rubia y el peli rosa. Pudo comprobar que no era el único en espiarlos u observarlos detenidamente, en un rincón del salón, apartado de todos, Gray Fullbuster, fulminaba con su rencorosa y oscura mirada al nuevo y este ni en cuenta—. Vaya que esto es muy… interesante —murmuró contra el dorso de su mano, se volvió a acomodar sobre su mesa y cerró los ojos, su mente vagaba entre sus recuerdos…

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Bien, no hay mucho que decir. Espero no se hayan cansado de esperar la conti... El cap, otra vez algo corto, pero lo mismo: volveré pronto como compensación.

Gracias una vez más a **Karura**. Es gracias a ella que todos podemos disfrutar de esta genial y divertida historia para **pervertidos**! Derechos de autor reservados. !Todos los créditos para ella y su genialidad! ^^ Visiten su página cuando tengan tiempo, no se arrepentirán (aparece como una de mis autoras favoritas, go!)

Mil gracias a: **kira-renge / Guiiillle / Misari / Fullbuster Elie Dragneel / LoveLucky / Sakuyi Dragneel / AnikaDragneel / Nozomi Miu / Namine drawing / y un anónimo Guest... **por molestarse en comentar. Me han alegrado el día. Espero les haya gustado este cap también.

Minna, no dejen de seguir el fic ^^ El próximo cap. será más pervert... XDD No se lo pierdan!

Gracias por leer, dejar sus reviews, favoritos, alertas, etc. Nos encontraremos otra vez dentro de poco!

Besotes con sabor a Natsu *0* OMG.

Nos estamos leyendo.

**¿Reviews?**

**PD:** Si les gusta el _NaruHina_, vayan a la historia original, les va a encantar. Gracias.

**PD2:** Si tienen tiempo, pásense por mis otros fics. Tengo varios oneshots de los que no estoy muy orgullosa, pero me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad ^^


End file.
